


Gay Dads

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Canada (Hetalia), Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Eventual Happy Ending, FACE Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, France Being France (Hetalia), Friendship, Funny, Gay, Gay Parents, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, M/M, Papa France (Hetalia), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, School, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Twin Brothers, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred and Matthew love their dads with all their hearts--Francis and Arthur are good men, and truly great parents. The only thing is...sometimes they give out a little too much information.Oneshot/drabble





	Gay Dads

> 1.

Alfred grinned and pulled his best friend Toris closer to his front door. "Dude, c'mon. My parents aren't that crazy. Besides, they'll want to meet you if you and Feliks are going to be house sitting for us while we're on vacation."

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that." Toris said with a small shrug. "As long as it doesn't take too long. I have to be home to watch my brothers."

"Cool." Alfred opened up the front door before calling, "Dad? Pops? I got Toris with me!"

His parents came out of the kitchen. Arthur smiled warmly at his son's friend. "Hello there! You must be Toris. Thank you so much for agreeing to watch the house next week, love."

Toris smiled and shook his hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, _cher?"_ Francis added. Alfred looked at him suspiciously. "It's sausages."

Alfred made an X over his chest, shaking his head, behind Toris' back. "Oh?" Toris asked, looking like he didn't get the joke.

"Mm, it's also for dessert~" Francis chirped, smirking, and Arthur slapped his arm.

"Um..." Toris blushed, and Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Pops, what the hell? He's joking, man. Let's get out of here." And just like that, he pulled him out of the house again.

 

> 2.

"Have a good day at school, loves!" Arthur said warmly to his two sons, standing on the doorstep as they walked to Matthew's car.

"Thanks, Dad." Matthew said.

"Bye, old man." Naturally that was Alfred.

"We're going to have wild sex while you two are gone!" Francis added, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We know," Alfred said. "Man, you tell us that everyday."

They got in the car before they could stay to see if that was really the truth.

 

> 3.

Alfred and Matthew were going out at night for a few hours with some friends. Nothing big or racy or anything like that, but still. Parents are parents, right? So what are you going to do.

"Don't be late, boys." Arthur said firmly. "Or we'll be sure to chew your asses out when you get home."

"Like I'm going to chew your father's ass out while you're gone~" Francis chirped.

Arthur hid his smile while their sons groaned. Luckily they were pretty used to it by now. Lame parents...


End file.
